


Unwelcome Change

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1, F/M, lucina cries a LOT in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She barely arrives in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Change

The world is on fire when Lucina arrives. In another life, she would use this as a metaphor, but here it s all to real. The risen fall through the gate with her, and she’s lost track of her friends and relatives. The mask that hides her eyes also conceals her fear. She scans the surroundings, trying to figure out where she is in this sea of flaming trees. She reckons she’s south of Ylisstol, but her mind is as far away from the capital as possible. She needs to defeat the risen here, and put out the fire, and then-

She spots them, two dots of colour against the ending world. Aunt Lissa, a speck of yellow, pinned against a rock, by a risen. And her father Chrom, slicing at Risen left and right, trying to figure out just what these gods damned creatures were. She winces- Lissa could easily die here, and that couldn’t be good for the future. She could prevent this, if she tried, and she pushed herself further towards the earth, pulling her limbs into place between Lissa and the risen.

“Help!”

She manages to get Chrom’s attention quickly, remembering to lower her voice like she practiced with Owain. She swallows hard, hoping Chrom will be too busy looking after Lissa to notice her sword. He kills the risen, and she sharply sheaths Falchion. Chrom looks at her after a moment, and her heart swells. It takes all her courage to stay in place, and she’s glad of the mask to cover her tears. They run hot and fast down her face, and she flees, ignoring the calls of her name that she can so clearly hear. It reminds her off her childhood, and she only wants to forget.

* * *

“Robin! Frederick! Wake up!” Chrom yells, as soon as they enter the vicinity of the camp. The embers of the fire illuminate their faces, and Chrom feels even more panicked as he sees the Risen approaching over the skyline. “We have to fight!”

Robin hauls herself to her feet, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and without looking, she flicks through the pages of her tome. Her sword is sheathed by her side, and she touches it quickly, making sure it’s still there. She ties her hair up, before taking a deep breath, and opening her eyes fully. Frederick clambers onto his horse, lance in hand. 

“Where are we looking, sire? And what are they? Brigands?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Chrom admits, holding Falchion out in trepidation. “They’re not… alive. They’re human, but I don’t think they have a conscious.”  
  
“Like zombies!” Lissa inputs helpfully.  
  
“There’s a lot of them,” Robin points out, eyes flashing over the scenery. The forest gives them the advantage in terms of cover. “Head for those fortresses,” she says after a moment of consideration. “We’ll get protection from them.”  
  
The other three nod, and the battle is already won.

* * *

Sully and Vision appear during the battle, adding valuable numbers to their cause. There is no trace of the risen after the battle, instead, little piles of black dust lie where they were slain. Robin heads toward Chrom, Lissa following close behind her.

“What was that?” She asks, almost rhetorically. Chrom shakes his head in response, sheathing Falchion and stepping back.

“And who was that before? And where did he go?”

“Sorry,” the voice came, and Marth was behind Chrom again, arms crossed to stop himself from shaking.

“What’s your name?” Chrom asks, and Marth bites his tongue. He wants to spit out ‘Lucina’ so much, but stops himself from doing it.  
  
“Marth.” It’s short and sweet, but prevents anyone from hearing the shake of his voice. He’s nervous- he shouldn’t be here, and he certainly shouldn’t be talking to them. But he is, and if he says much more, he’s going to alter history more than he wants to. “Great danger approaches this land.”  
  
He escapes before they can ask questions, and watches over their camp for the remainder of the night. Tears appear in his eyes again as he spies his parents, idly sitting by the fire. Frederick sits opposite, but he tunes him out. They look happy, even if he can’t hear what they’re talking about. He wonders if Robin has fallen in love yet. Chrom always said that he loved her from the first moment he saw her, and Marth wonders how Robin felt. Feelings were hard to discuss at all in the household, and Lucina, as she was in that timeline, never talked about her parents love with her mother.

Marth wonders- are they in love yet?


End file.
